Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like, conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent structure. The absorbent structure is typically located between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer. The absorbent structure can be made of, for instance, superabsorbent particles. Due to a variety of potential reasons, some absorbent articles will leak urine or other body fluids, particularly in an overnight setting. These potential reasons can include body position, amount of urine already in the product, body geometries of wearers, and other potential reasons. It is typically difficult to determine where, when, and how an absorbent article has leaked urine or other bodily fluids, especially when the absorbent article is being worn by a newborn or other very young wearers, and especially when the article is worn overnight.
Various types of moisture or wetness indicators have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. The wetness indicators include various passive indicators such as indicator strips, printing, or other devices within each absorbent article. Wetness indicators can also include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants in identifying a wet absorbent article condition early on. The devices can produce an audible, tactile, electromagnetic, or visual signal. Many of these devices rely on electronics, including conductive elements within each absorbent article that can increase the expense of the absorbent article. None of these is designed to indicate leakage from the absorbent article. Wetness-sensing bed pads are also available to indicate when urination has reached bedding, for example.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for an absorbent article leakage assessment system that can be used to determine under what circumstances an absorbent article leaks.